Vampire diaries
by Chanel Rain
Summary: The vampire diaries, however I have changed a lot and added new and different story lines and pairings.


Each tick of the clock signified the passing of another precious moment. Simultaneously, as the clocks long hands rushed foreword, the remaining group of young friends, and mikelson family got closer and closer to their nearing death.

Elena lay unconscious on the wooden floor, blood spilling from her head wound. Her brother, jermemy continued to fight desperately. Caroline sunk her large fangs into the neck of a man. Bonnie lay Brocken, unable to move, paralysed, eyes unwavering from the lifless form of her oldest friend. Stefan and Damon fought as quickly as they could, hoping to save their freinds. Rebekah, kol and Elijah bit, clawed, and snapped anything they could in hopes of destroying the enemy. Klaus knelt before the victims Brocken body.

They had not seen the danger coming, they did not foresee the the attack. No one did. The enemy came, a small flame in the forest growing bigger and bigger until it devoured the whole of mystic falls.

When the last body hit the ground, empty of life and blood, Caroline surveyed the area. So many bodies. So much blood. The remains of bodies and death soaked her. No matter how many lives she took, Caroline never got over the guilt they left behind.

The clock ticked. Caroline sped to elenas side, biting her wrist and giving her blood. The blood would heal her and bring her back to the living. Well, back to mystic falls. Damon rushed to bonnie, cradling her head and repeating carolines actions.

Jermemy dropped to his knees before matt. He shook him hard. No response. He felt for a pulse. Nothing. He stopped to hear his heart. Nothing. No. No no.

Not Matt. Matt didn't deserve this. Jermemy shook him, even though he knew that would do nothing. Even though he knew the gaping whole in his chest revealing his missing vital organ meant that Matt was Gone. Even though jermemy had faced more loss in his seventeen years of life than most people have in their whole life. Even though he understood death, and what went with it. Even though he knew. Matt was dead.

"No. No! Matt!" Jermemy voice shook. The ground shook. Something in the world shifted. Matt, the gravity of mystic falls. The centre of normal and human and good, Matt was dead.

"Someone! Help! Matt!" Jermemy didn't feel the tears rushing down his cold cheeks. He didn't feel anything but the hurt. He hurt so much.

Rebekah reached his side. Kol was close behind. There was nothing they could do. Nothing anyone could do. In a world of magic and legends were all that was impossible was possible, where the dead could live and the living were dead, there was nothing anyone could do.

"I'm so sorry, mate." Kol layed a hand on jermemy shoulder. He did not know the young man well, or at all really. But, something about him, his youth, his innocence, something... made kol feel. And kol feeling, well that was something he couldn't ignore.

Rebekah stood still. In all of the caos around them, she could not move. She heard Jeremy's crying. Screaming somewhere. Sobbing. Relentless ticking hands of a clock. The dripping of blood. She heard the shift in the trees and the brushing of the grass. She heard everything. But she only saw Matt.

Kind. Good. Hopeless Matt. Who made her smile, who made her forget herself. Who made her just live. Live even though she was dead. Matt, moral, brave Matt. Gone. Dead.

Bonnies eyes opened leisurely. Unaware of the unfortunate irreversible death of her lifelong friend only a few metres away.

"Damon." She whispered, looking into the eyes of her saviour. Her anchor to the world. "What happened?" Her voice was as weak as paper.

Damon couldn't bare it. He couldn't bare to see her hurt. He couldn't bare to tell her what had happened. He couldn't bare to face what happened himself. He couldn't bare any of it. "Bon Bon." He embraced her. For a moment he was safe. For a moment so was she. In each others arms. They were safe.

"We killed them. They're gone for now." His blue eyes flickered to the ground. Bonnie took him in. He was okay, barley injured, covered in blood. He was disheveled, but alive. His voice was like a drug. Soothing and disorienting. But it was sad. Brocken. He needed to tell her something. Something bad. That's okay though. He was alive. Everything was okay. As he began talking, his deep voice breaking as he told her of their loss, the world shifted. All the clocks stopped, all the noises seized, all of the caos and carnage disappeared.

"Matt didn't make it." Stefan told elena. She had just recovered. Just woke up. She was still battered and Brocken; Weak from their battle. However, nothing compared to this. Not the injurys she had suffered today, nothing else mattered. Another life lossed. Matt. Good, stable, honest, moral. Someone else she loved, had died.

"Matt?" Tears in her eyes, pain in her heart, disbelief in her voice. Elena couldn't believe it.

Klaus stood, uninjured and unaffected watching the scenes unfold. His siblings stood around the poor teenager mourning the loss of the careless, but honourable human. Matt was good, somewhat stupid but klaus had recognised his kindness and fondness of his sister. He had not deserved to die.

Damon consoled the witch, bonnie. Bonnie was also good. Her detest for him only reinforced his respect for the bonnet witch. Damon was clueless however. The witch hated vampires, although she tolerated him and his freinds, Damon would never be good enough for her, despite his obvious affection for the girl. Just like he wasn't good enough for elena.

Stefan however did manage to be good enough. He had won the heart of elena and managed to keep it. Their love was interesting. Even amusing somewhat.

"They're not going to be willing to move for a while." Elijah spoke from beside him.

Klaus turned, "I know. But we must. This attack is only the beginning of it all. Unless we all run now, we'll all be dead."

"So we're with them then?" Elijah asked, confused. Was klaus Mikelson agreeing to an aliance with the hound foolish supernaturals in order to survive?

"Yes. For how long I'm unsure, but for now brother, we will stick with them." Looking over the bloodbath, he saw the potential of the group. They had taken down the intruders impressively, for once being on their side had proven benifitial. For as long as they both needed to survive the attack of the unknown enemies stuck on destroying them all, they'd stick together. All of them.

Shocked, but impressed Elijah pressed on, "We all must leave now, then."


End file.
